ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Transformers: Metal Guardians
is an upcoming American live-action/CGI-animated action-adventure-science fiction film, being based on the toyline by Hasbro. The film is produced by TBD and directed by . The film is a produced by Allspark Pictures, Village Roadshow Pictures and Warner Animation Group and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, being released on TBD 2020. Plot A scientist encounters a group of robot-like aliens known as Autobots, discovering that their sworn enemies are planning on turning Earth into a new Cybertron, with help from a human. Cast Live-action *John Boyega as Dr. Luke Mason, a scientist who discovers the Transformers. *Zoe Saldana as Malinda Summers, Luke's assistant who also discovers the Transformers. *Charlie Day as Jonathan Pearce, a government agent who works with Luke. *China Anne McClain as Lacy Mason, Luke's teen sister. *Anna Kendrick as Hailey Hunter, the CEO of Athena Industries who ends up secretly forming an alliance with the Decepticons. *Chris Hemsworth as Duke Storm, Hailey's bodyguard and potential love interest. Voice cast *Idris Elba as Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots. *Tom Holland as Bumblebee, TBD *Scarlett Johansson as Arcee, TBD *Chris Pratt as Jazz, TBD *Ben Affleck as Hound, TBD *Benedict Cumberbatch as Megatron, TBD *Robin Lord Taylor as Starscream, TBD *Frank Welker as Soundwave, TBD * as Shockwave, TBD *Tom Hiddleston as Steeljaw, TBD * as Ultra Magnus, TBD Production Animation The animation of the characters is handled by Reel FX Animation Studios, using the same techniques used by the Matthew O'Callaghan-directed CGI Looney Tunes theatrical shorts. As a result, the characters retain their design, adding a realistic look. Reel FX also animated the critically-acclaimed film adaption of Collin the Speedy Boy in 2020. Soundtrack Release Critical reception The film recieved generally positive reviews from critics. Sequel See Transformers: Rise of the Fallen. Quotes (Luke is shown as Hailey Hunter walks in) *'Hailey': Hello, Mr. Mason, you say you found something interesting that can help my company? *'Luke': Yes (he shows the Energon) *'Hailey': What is it? *'Luke': Not too sure. But I know it is extremely powerful. *'Hailey': How? (He places it in a model city and it glows) *'Hailey': Wow… Will you give me credit for discovering this? *'Luke': Uh, no. *'Hailey': No, huh? What are you hiding? *'Luke': Hiding? (laughs) What would I be even hiding? *'Hailey': I don't know. But you're fired. *'Luke': Fine. But I'm taking this. (he grabs the Energon and runs off) *'Hailey': Duke? (He comes) * Duke: Yeah? * Hailey: I want you to follow and kill Luke Mason. I must have that substance. At all costs. ---- *'Luke': What are you? *'Jazz': My name is Jazz, I lead the Autobots. *'Bumblebee': That’s not true! *'Jazz': Quiet you! *'Bubmblebee': How pathetic of you... *'Arcee': Guys, stop! *'Jazz and Bumblebee': Fine! (Optimus arrives) *'Luke': Hi? *'Optimus': I'm Optimus Prime. *'Bumblebee': The leader of the Autobots (fake coughs) Jazz. *'Jazz': (laughs sarcasticaly) Very funny. *'Luke': This got weird. *'Bumblebee': it's easy to explain. *'Luke': Then explain, you talking car-robot thingy. *'Bumblebee': We came from the distant planet of Cybertron. It is inhabited by car-robot thingies like us. ---- (Hailey is shown drinking coffee. Suddenly, someone comes) *'Hailey': Hello? *'Megatron': Hello... *'Hailey': What are you? *'Megatron': I'm Megatron. *'Hailey': Mega-what? *'Megatron': Leader of the Deceptions. *'Hailey': Okay… why are you here? *'Megatron': I heard you are after a source of power. *'Hailey': Yes. *'Megatron': It’s called Energon. I will give you some if you help me. ---- *'Jonathan': Let me get this straight. You found a source of unlimited power, you found giant talking robots who can turn into cars, your former boss wants you dead and so do an evil talking robot? *'Luke': Yes *'Jonathan': I knew they were real! *'Luke': Wait, you did? Trivia Category:Films Category:CGI and Live Action Films Category:2020 films Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Hasbro Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Allspark Pictures Category:Transformers Category:PG-13 Category:2020 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas